


just the little things about you

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5 things fic, M/M, forgetful minhyun, onesided kang daniel, onesided minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: 5 times hwang minhyun forgot the little things about kang daniel.





	just the little things about you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this is a fic or a mash of five fragments but enjoy!

 

  1.  minhyun forgot about daniel's seafood allergy.



 

in fact, hwang minhyun forgot all about kang daniel…

 

...until he met the charming busan boy at one of his mom's community association meetings. usually, minhyun didn't need to go to the community ‘meetings’ (an excuse for a potluck) but this time, he needed to help his mother make and bring her some seafood appetizers. he was fine with just dropping off the food and heading home to study, but of course, the neighbourhood moms wouldn't let such a handsome boy leave without eating a plate. 

 

“ooooh! we finally get another handsome boy to join us! i'm glad we finally get someone refreshing to brighten up our busy days,” a mother cooed before she sat at the table. 

  
  


“another handsome boy?” minhyun turned to ask his older sister who also tagged along to deliver food. 

 

“mmhmm! he's over there bringing in those fancy cheese and cracker plates. his family is from busan too! you should recognize him,” she jabbed him with her elbow before getting her own food. minhyun glanced at the table of foods, watching the other supposedly handsome boy's back. taking up a styrofoam plate, minhyun shifted around the table, picking at foods as he moved down the line and glancing at the other. when the golden blonde turned around, minhyun almost dropped the noodles he was scooping out a pan. their eyes met and the other's immediately lit up while minhyun blinked in confusion. the long strides and bright smile on the man's face made him feel like the busan boy  _ knew _ him but hwang minhyun had no idea who  _ he _ was. 




“minhyun hyung!” so minhyun was older. 

 

“...hello.” the energetic son laughed, grabbing his plate and skipping all the dishes to stand across from minhyun in front of the seafood. 

 

“why so formal? is it because we haven't seen each other in so long?” crickets. 

 

“who are you…?”

 

“kang daniel from grade three! class two right beside your grade four class…?” looking at daniel's bright smile, minhyun frowned to himself. so daniel was a year younger and they met sometime in elementary. sighing inwardly, he didn't know why but at that moment, he couldn't remember any kang daniel in his memories...and he felt extremely bad. judging from how the smile wavered on the other's face, minhyun could tell daniel caught the message too. 

 

“...well! sorry for that, let's start again? hi! i'm kang daniel. nice to meet you!” daniel held his hand out to minhyun who took it gratefully, shaking it politely. 

 

“hwang minhyun.”

 

“you don't come to the meetings often right?” 

 

“yeah, today i only came to help drop off this seafood. do you like seafood, daniel?” his answer was a hearty laugh and another frown spread on minhyun’s face. 

 

“i’m allergic.” minhyun mumbled a quick apology while daniel chuckled again, holding his stomach. “wow,minhyunnie hyung really forgot me!” 

 

“i'm sorry daniel…how many times do i have to apol-”

 

“it's fine, hyung! instead of saying the number of times you need to say sorry, i'd rather have  _ your _ number instead.” at the pick up line, it was minhyun's turn to laugh while the two were pushed to move down the food line. they got their food quickly before sitting at the end of the table, secluded at the ‘kids’ end of the table. minhyun didn't mind though since he got to go through childhood memories with daniel.

 

by the end of the night, not only did minhyun remember to give daniel his number, he remembered kang daniel himself.

 

he couldn’t wait to make new memories to remember. 

 

  1. minhyun forgot daniel loved cats. 



 

over the weeks, minhyun had gotten rather close with daniel. he found out they go to the same university and coincidentally, they had a break at the same time. so, they spent many lunchtimes together, learning that they also had many mutual friends. despite having their own side of friends at the lunch table, the two stuck together surprisingly and conversed mostly with each other. they talked about anything from homework to part time jobs to new music to their interests. 

 

but even though daniel always rambled about his adorable cats at home, minhyun always forgot they existed until he stepped into daniel’s apartment. 

 

daniel had invited minhyun over to hang out since he had shockingly had no party plans on a friday night (daniel’s words not minhyun’s) and minhyun had just finished midterm season. it wouldn’t hurt to hang around, watching whatever drama on tv and eating order in food. except minhyun forgot about the cats. 

 

it wasn’t like minhyun disliked the cats. he just wasn’t a cat person, especially the amount they shed. minhyun made a mental note that he would have to lint roll his clothes once he got home when he settled on the couch. 

 

“hyung, meet my sisters! rooney, peter, ori and our newest little sister zhang!” daniel exclaimed as he tried to pick up the smallest white kitten but the feisty youngest was jumping around boxes, happily minding her business. 

 

“why do they have boy names if they are your little sisters?” minhyun asked out of curiosity as he moved his head back from an orange cat strolling past his face. 

 

“it’s  _ 2018 _ hyung. why does it matter if someone has a ‘girl’ name or a ‘boy’ name?” minhyun shrugged his shoulders in defeat but still gave daniel a disbelieving look. catching the suspicion, daniel broke into one of his signature smiles. “fine. i also didn’t know rooney and peter were girls when i adopted them…” they both shared a laugh now as daniel finally got hold of zhang and sat next to minhyun on the couch. daniel turned on the tv, letting the drama play in front of them as minhyun scrolled his phone for food options. 

 

“niel-ah, what do you want to eat?” 

 

“up to you, hyung. i bet i can guess what you’d want to eat.” minhyun raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger scratching the kittens behind their ears.

 

“what would i like to eat then?” minhyun asked as he passed his phone to daniel. 

 

“jokbal! you mentioned once you liked to eat that as your late night snack or dinner.” blinking at the correct answer, minhyun nodded slowly as daniel whipped his head up to grin brightly. minhyun broke out into a soft chuckle, gesturing for daniel in defeat and telling the other to order the food. daniel moved zhang on the couch then dialed the delivery number. minhyun watched daniel’s broad shoulders all the way until daniel was in the kitchen placing an order. he was now perching his elbow on the back of the couch, just simply watching and getting lost in his thoughts about his new and old friend. 

 

daniel could remember all the little things about hwang minhyun but minhyun had yet to remember all the little things about kang daniel. 

 

from that moment on, minhyun made an effort to remember things about daniel too. 

 

  1. minhyun forgot daniel confessed to him once. 



 

minhyun couldn’t really say it was a legitimate confession, judging that daniel's love letter consisted of spiderman and iron man stickers. though, he did see one of the spidermen holding hands with an iron man. even with how innocent and cute it was, minhyun didn’t remember that it was daniel who gave it to him. it wasn’t his mother pulled the slightly yellow paper card out from one of her drawers that he knew the card existed. she said that the nice busan boy from the community association gave it to minhyun when they were in grade school. minhyun wanted to show daniel, maybe even confirm if those feelings still exist-

minhyun knew they were gone. he and daniel both liked someone else. in fact, the same someone else: ong seongwoo, minhyun’s same-age classmate and daniel’s best bro at the dance studio.  even when minhyun showed daniel the card at lunch, daniel laughed at his creation with his whole hearted deep laugh and went straight to suggesting if he could use the tactic on asking seongwoo out one day. with that evidence, minhyun assumed that answer he already knew the answer to if daniel really liked him back then and maybe even now. and why should he even care about feelings in the past?

 

“i was romantic ever since i was a kid, huh?”

 

“yeah...especially with those spidey stickers.” 

 

“hey! spiderman can be romantic! though maybe he shouldn’t with his dad…” daniel mentioned as he circled his fingers are the spidey-iron man couple. minhyun stifled a laugh while gathering food onto his spoon.  “anyways, seongwoo hyung might like romantics.” minhyun ate a spoon of rice, shrugging. 

 

“i can be just as romantic as you, kang daniel. so watch out,” minhyun warned as he crossed his arms and swallowed his bite. minhyun and daniel had a weird relationship in terms of love. with love aside, they were the busan besties that rekindled their childhood friendship but including love, they were friends with the same crush on a mutual friend who had a little sparkling constellation on his cheek. minhyun thought rivals for the same heart would resent each other but he could never dislike daniel. daniel was daniel. who could hate the kid with the charming bright smile?

 

“yeah… over text. aren’t you  _ text hwang _ ?” they both let a laugh, though minhyun’s cheeks were dusted pink. it was one of those moments where kang daniel always remembered the small things about minhyun whether it be teasing or caring. if minhyun’s heart wasn’t so captivated by ong seongwoo, it would flutter just a bit around daniel (if it hadn’t already). minhyun did have a fondness for daniel but not like his crush for seongwoo.  for now, minhyun concluded, their relationship was like that common saying but with a twist. 

 

keep your friends close and your  _ rivals _ closer. 

 

but maybe minhyun was keeping kang daniel a little too close to his heart. 

 

  1. minhyun forgot daniel had a high alcohol tolerance. 



 

much to the rivals’ demise, ong seongwoo got a boyfriend:a big burly cuddly bear kang dongho. minhyun was happy for them. even daniel was happy for them, joking around with minhyun that maybe they should’ve gone to the gym more often and bulked up like dongho. minhyun’s retort was that he  _ was _ dongho’s work out partner and they both got a laugh while buying some beer at a local convenience store. 

 

with the unrequited love tugging at his heart strings, he needed a night of beer with daniel. minhyun doesn’t drink. he had no interest in it. but one can wouldn’t hurt right? like all the kdramas say, beer is one way to drown out your feelings when your crush never felt the same about you. besides, minhyun was only planning to have  _ one  _ beer and the chicken would help handle the alcohol. however, daniel was gathering cases, there was a sale, but minhyun couldn’t believe he could drink that all. 

 

and oh did daniel drink. the table in daniel’s living room was scattered with snack bags ranging from beef jerky to gummies which were the younger’s ideal drinking foods. the fried chicken was their dinner and they down it so quickly that daniel had to take out his junk foods. minhyun didn’t think the snacks were very appealing but he needed anything to ease his broken heart. he never thought biting off gummy bear heads could be so satisfying. with the tv playing all the marvel cinematic universe and daniel at his side, minhyun felt safe to down beer after beer especially the one that was grapefruit flavoured. 

 

“hyung maybe you should slow down-” 

 

“you know who you used to say that?” hiccup. “ongcheongie when ate midnight jokbal. he would pout and whine that i was hogging it all.” minhyun threw his head back in a bitter laugh before laying his head on daniel’s shoulder. 

 

“hyung…” 

 

“niel-ah, my heart hurts…” 

 

“mine too.”

 

“...but it feels so strange! it doesn’t hurt as much as i thought.”

 

“...” 

 

“i feel so happy to be here with you, niellie. i like staying at your place. maybe kind of like niel too.” 

 

“but only as a friend, right hyung?” 

 

“mmm no… i like you in that crush way or whatever too.” minhyun didn’t remember, closing his eyes but suddenly a wave of exhaustion washed over him. daniel would take care of him since the other heartbroken friend could probably down a few more bears before passing out. what happened next, minhyun didn’t really know. did minhyun pass out on daniel’s shoulder? he was sure he was still conscious to feel two hands cup his cheeks when his eyes were closed. minhyun swore he felt something soft on his lips. but the events of that night were erased the next morning. the two woke up on the living room floor due to the loud banging on daniel’s door and jisung’s voice asking why the two didn’t go to any of their classes. guess drinking on  a sunday night wasn’t the brightest idea. 

 

as they ate their brunch hangover soup, minhyun looked at daniel who looked just as hammered and confused about last night’s events as he was. he laughed to himself, watching daniel touch his lips over and over then tilting his head like a puppy in confusion. so minhyun concluded another two things about their relationship. 

 

one: even though daniel could beat minhyun in the amount of beers he could drink, it didn’t make him any more sober.

two: their feelings come out when they drink too much. 

 

  1. minhyun forgot daniel could fall asleep so easily. 



 

minhyun held off asking about their drinking incident for days and being the expert at talking about his feelings, he chose the best places to try and bring up the topic.

 

the first try was the bus ride home to busan. the two decided to tag along on their moms’ trip back to the seaside and of course they were seat mates. daniel had announced he was going to catch up on sleep on the bus the best he could but was still playing games for the first half hour. so, minhyun concluded he could attempt to ask to come clean about if they kissed or not. 

 

“hey niel?” minhyun was looking at the ceiling a bit awkwardly but felt daniel shift to put his head on his shoulder. he took that as an answer. “did we kiss that night?” 

 

his answer was a thump on the floor. eyes widening, he looked over worried that maybe daniel slumped forward and fell asleep. he was relieved it was only daniel’s game console that fell down so he picked up, saved daniel’s game then slipped it in the front pocket. he did all this while maneuvering around his shoulder so daniel’s sleep wouldn’t be disturbed. glancing over at the younger for another moment, minhyun ruffled his hair slightly and draped his jacket over him, soon falling asleep too. 

 

the second try was at dinner. the two were off to barbeque at a restaurant by the seaside. they personally had the job of grilling the meat for the moms on the trip and their family members. their mouths were constantly stuffed with lettuce wraps as they grilled, with each mom giving a wrap to the more handsome son. they ate so much food that it slipped minhyun’s mind that he should ask about the incident but as he turned to ask daniel, his friend was swamped with aunties who wanted to hear his busan accent. maybe it wasn’t the best time to ask with everyone around.

 

the third and successful try was right before they fell asleep. they got a room with a balcony and a perfect view to the night time ocean. minhyun finished showering, his towel draped around his neck when he spotted daniel with a can of beer, leaning over the railing and gazing at the sea. pushing open the sliding door, minhyun joined the other with his bottle of water. he slung his arm around daniel’s broad shoulders, getting a smile once they met eyes. 

 

“you can go wash up now, niel.” 

 

“i will after this beer but thanks hyung.” minhyun nodded and his gaze went to the waves, crashing on shore. taking a breath of the ocean air, minhyun sighed in content. 

 

“i’m a city boy but sometimes i can enjoy the fresh ocean air,” he commented while glancing at daniel. his eyes caught to daniel’s cherry lips, staring a bit longer than he thought then trailed up to daniel’s sparkling eyes. 

 

“i missed busan,” daniel only replied, snapping minhyun out of his thoughts. 

 

“yeah? what did you like the most about busan?” 

 

“spending time with minhyun hyung.” daniel turned to the older, grinning from ear to ear. minhyun leaned on the railing, tilting his head to the side with a silly smile back.

 

“niel-ah, i’ve been meaning to ask you something.” daniel put his can of beer down, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets while shyly looking at his feet. 

 

“what is it, hyung?”

 

“do you like me?” 

 

“of course i do.” 

 

“but i mean… more than a friend? you kissed me that night right?” there was a soft silence; the only sound between was the waves and their beating hearts. then daniel let out a laugh, his deep chuckle, and put his forehead to minhyun’s shoulder. 

 

“i really can’t hide my feelings, huh? yeah, i do like you minhyun hyung.” 

 

“even though i forgot about you from the start?” minhyun asked a bit guiltily as his eyes stared at daniel’s hand, wanting so much to hold. 

 

“mmhmm! i don’t mind that hyung forgot. besides, if hyung forgets, i can always remind you or make new ones.” touched by the words, minhyun smiled softly, running a hand through daniel’s hair. 

 

“then let’s make more and more memories. i swear i’ll remember all of them this time.” lifting his head, daniel met eyes with minhyun, who reached and intertwined their fingers. this time minhyun leaned in, closing the space between their lips. minhyun will never forget their first actual kiss under the stars. 

 

after much more hand holding and talking under the moonlight, the two moved back inside, daniel knocking out right away on the bed. minhyun complained that daniel still needed to wash up but the younger had no intention of moving, especially with minhyun locked in his arms. 

 

“niel-ah, as much as i want to cuddle too, your breath- are you listening?” minhyun scolded but all he got in return was the soft snore and a nuzzling into his neck. 

 

minhyun still didn’t know how kang daniel could fall asleep so fast.

 

but at least he knew his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a 5 things + 1 but i got lazy to do the + 1 lol anyways i hope you enjoy this mess of a nielnyeon fic! 
> 
> hit me up at @ausquishies on twitter or cc! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
